herofandomcom-20200223-history
Polly Pocket
Polly Pocket is the main and titular character of the Polly Pocket franchise. She is a rich girl who loves adventure and fun. She always tries to make each day the "best day ever". She was originally voiced by Tegan Moss who also voices Penny Gadget and Holly Jollimore. Currently she is voiced by Emily Tennant. Along with Barbie and Monster High she is considered one of the most popular heroines of Mattel. Classic series In the Korean-Canadian animated films from 2004 to 2006, Polly is portrayed as a student at a high school. She has the best friends Lila, Ana, Lea, Shani, Crissy and Kerstie, together they form the band "Polly and the Pockets" which Polly is the lead singer. She always uses the advantage of their money to help their friends on their needs but is envied by her classmate Beth who hates Polly, accusing her of being a spoiled girl and creating plans to get her away from her friends. Her parents are very busy and are never seen with her at home being under the care of her faithful butler Samuel. She has a cousin named Pia, that becomes a member of the band in the second film. Lunar Eclipse In the first film, Polly helps Lila to do her homework to avoid being reproved in the studies, while Beth, Evvie and Tori plan to ruin it. She and her friends travel to a water park and together save a dolphin that was trapped between the formation of the rocks on the beach. 2 Cool at the Pocket Plaza Polly and her friends spend their vacation at the Pocket Plaza while her parents are on a trip to Reykjavik, Iceland, in Scandinavia. While preparing for a new show with his band Polly gets a visit from Pia, her cousin from London. Realizing that Pia had a very boring life being protected by his aunt Throckmorton she decides to switch places with Pia for her to enjoy the fun of the hotel. Aunt Throckmorton doesn't agree with American culture and hates Pia not acting like a true Brit, and after mistaking Polly for Pia, Beth convinces her to kidnap Polly. Aunt Throckmorton eventually realizes there's nothing wrong with being in a band and lets Pia be independent, as well as apologizing to Polly for kidnapping her. Polly World Polly is reunited with her father, John Pocket. Polly Pocket and her friends get to be part of their favorite TV show, 'Roll Like That', that occurs in the recent amusement park: Polly World, named after Polly. However, Polly learns that her father is engaged to a woman named Lorelei, who secretly wants to get Polly out of the way. Meanwhile, Beth tries to overcome Polly in the challenges to be famous. 2010s animated series In the CGI animated series, Polly does vlogs with her friends. 2018 animated series In the 2018 Irish-Canadian co-produced series, Polly gains a locket from her grandmother Penelope, but an evil British woman named Griselle Grande wants it for world domination. Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Famous Category:Animal Kindness Category:Big Good Category:Rivals Category:Titular Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Optimists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Wealthy Category:Siblings Category:Genius Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Selfless Category:Successful Category:Archenemy